A Spirit of Fire
by Vega Cataline
Summary: After the battle of Helm's Deep, Haldir's daughter joins the fellowship. She has been told that her destiny lies entwined with the battle for Middle Earth. But what power could a young elf maiden possible have to save Middle Earth?
1. Battle's Ending

A/N: Alrighty, well, this is a reposting of a story I had on quite a while ago and never finished. I found it recently on my computer and, thanks to a sudden, random surge of creative brain energy, I've decided to continue it. The first two chapters are older ones that have undergone some serious revision and after that its all new. Just the first chapter's up for now though. Review me and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Much as I wish it, I don't own LotR.

--------------------------------- Chapter 1: Battle's Ending ----------------------------------------

"Ada! No!"

The scream ripped across the chaos of sound erupting from raging battle upon the wall of Helm's Deep and exploded in Legolas's ears. He whipped about, ducking under a scimitar and plunging an arrow into the belly of the orc he was fighting, turning just in time to see a shorter blonde elf vault over the wall, onto the stairs. Straight into the vast horde of orcs and other foul beasts pouring over the break in the Deeping Wall. He started at a run for the balustrade, not even pausing to fight the orcs in his path, simply slipping around them and dodging the swords and clubs sweeping toward him. Before he could reach it, a hand grabbed his arm, jerking him to a sudden stop. It was Gimli.  
"Elf!" yelled the gruff voice of the dwarf, "Were be you going? Did you not hear Aragorn's call to fall back to the Deep?"  
"I heard it well enough, Gimli, but my niece is still beyond this wall. I have to get her out of there before Sauruman's filth completely overwhelms us. Gimli, if you value our friendship at all, help me!"  
The dwarf nodded gravely, "Aye, go you must and I shall come as well. Middle-Earth will never get over this day when dwarves save elves."  
Orcs and goblins fell back like rotting chaff as the two unlikely companions broke for the wall to the astonishment of Aragorn watching from above. He yelled their names but the tempest of the battle swept his words away and he could only watch in astonishment as the elf and dwarf disappeared over the battlement.  
Legolas quickly scanned the scene around him. The ranks of orcs and goblins began to close. Suddenly, he glimpsed a spot of blonde hair. "There!" he yelled, "This way Gimli!"  
Valiantly, the two made their way to the small figure half kneeling on the ground. "Gimli! Can you hold them for a minute?"  
"Aye! But make it a quick minute elf!"  
Legolas knelt close to the young elleth. She didn't move. "Feanarwyn!" he called, addressing the girl now, "Can you stand?" He put a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around, dagger in hand obviously thinking he was an orc. He started to say something to reassure her that it was only him but he was rendered speechless by what lay behind her, what she had been kneeling over. Haldir lay against the wall with sightless eyes, unmoving and horribly, unarguably dead.  
The girl, Feanarwyn, let the dagger fall to her side. "He's dead, Uncle Legolas," she said scarily calm though the pain in her blue eyes was evident. "Gone to my mother in the Halls of Mandos."  
"Legolas!" came Gimli's voice, "I can't hold them much longer!" Legolas mentally shook himself out of his shock. He was in the middle of a battle. His friend was holding back who knew how many orcs. His brother-in- law was dead and his niece standing in front of him. This was no place to lose it.  
"We are going to have to fight our way out of here, Fea, come on!" He grabbed the girl and pulled her along behind him, back towards Gimli. Just as reached the line of the battle, Feanarwyn spoke, "When we reach the orcs do not stand in front of me Uncle Legolas, I would give this filth a warm welcome from the daughter of Haldir." Legolas nodded, slightly unnerved by the young elf's manner.  
Long dagger, and swift arrows flashed as they reached Gimli's stand and together with the broad battle axe sweeping, the filth of Sauruman gradually fell before them. By now, Sauruman's army had broken ranks. Orcs, goblins, Uru-kai all streamed toward the last bastion of the men of Rohan. Ducking and weaving through the fetid mass of orc-flesh, the three allies pushed steadily towards the stairs. Halfway back, Legolas chanced a look towards the wall. A band of Uru-kai had reached their escape route before them. They were trapped.

Suddenly, with a loud battle cry burst out behind them and Legolas saw the Uru-kai fall back. The steps were cleared. From the top, Aragorn and a few others motioned for the three to make a break for it. Legolas grabbed Gimli and Feanarwyn and did just that. The two elves and the dwarf sprinted for the steps knowing their lives depended on it.

But swift was not swift enough. Just as their feet touched the bottom step, an orc latched onto Feanarwyn. As she swung her dagger, swift as lightening, to cleave its grasping hand from its arm, the surrounding mountains gave birth to a huge rumble and an unearthly bright light sprung from overtop. Feanarwyn squinted. The filth of Sauruman squealed in pain.

The horde broke around them, running, retreating faster and faster. As Legolas, Gimli and Feanarwyn watched, hundreds upon hundreds of the Rohirrim came pouring down the steep incline towards the Deep with a white rider at the forefront. They smashed into the front ranks of the dark army and shattered it. The screaming, writhing pieces ran splintered in all directions as a great shout went up from the Deep. Theoden rode out from the Hornburg flanked by the rest of the riders, scattering the remnants that remained inside the Deeping Wall. The destruction of Saurumon's army was complete.  
Feanarwyn watched all this silently. The wave of riders poured over the rise in slow motion and sound ceased to reach her keen ears. With the battle drawing to a close, her bloodstained dagger fell from her hand as her grief finally claimed her. Amidst the dead and the dying, the wounded and the living, the victorious and defeated, she sank to her knees on the battlements and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a quick reminder to review! It means a lot to know what readers think, even if it's only a word or two! Thanks!


	2. A Midnight Vigil

A/N: First of all, a big thanks to my reviewers! And to anyone else who read but didn't review! It appears though, I need to clarify some things. Firstly, yes, for much of this story I am going by the movie verse. I did read the books (before I saw the movies) and loved them, but I loved the movies too and it was the events in those that actually sparked the idea for this story.

Secondly, I'm not saying that Haldir and Legolas are directly related. I _am_ playing a bit with Tolkien's world and changing some things around to fit a bit better. For background purposes, Fea's mother was Legolas's sister (yes, I know Tolkien never mentions a sister, in fact, I think he said Legolas just had brothers, but like I said, I'm playing with the world). That would therefore make Haldir Legolas's brother-in-law. I think I've got the familial relation right there.

And finally, to the Mary Sue thing. I'm trying the best I can to not make Fea one. I too, usually dislike the blatantly outrageous fics of that sort. However, this is how the story has evolved in my mind, so this is how it shall be. Remember, this _is _fantasy here! I mean, come on, you can't really argue that Tolkien never wrote a Mary Sue! Take Arwen for example!

So anyway, sorry this note was so long. I just felt I needed to clarify those issues. Once again, a big thanks to my reviewers that brought them up! I appreciate the comments! Enjoy!

------------------------------------ Chapter 2: A Midnight Vigil ---------------------------------

Scarcely a day had passed since that victorious morning. The corpses of orcs and goblins still littered the vast charred field before Helm's Deep but the fallen of the Rohirrim and the Elven-kind had been respectfully buried. Rows upon rows of burial mounds rose near the Deeping walls. In front of one of these stood Feanarwyn, silent and unmoving, as the light faded and the sky melted from pale blue to pink and orange to a deep purple. Stars shown softly in sympathy for the pain felt by all below.

Legolas had left his niece to herself all that afternoon trusting that she would want the time alone. It was only after he realized that she stayed there all day and into the evening that he approached her. She didn't turn or even look in his direction as he came near.  
"How did you come here, Feanarwyn?" he asked gently, "Surely Haldir didn't want you to fight in such a dangerous battle."  
"He didn't. But my father gave in when he realized that I had to come."  
"Had to come? Feanarwyn, there was no need for you fight here when so many other seasoned warriors traveled to Rohan's aid. You are younger even than Aragorn though he is human!"  
"I am 67 years old, uncle, and skilled enough with a bow and a blade that I can be of use. I had no choice in the matter though as it happened. My mother told me I must come."  
"Your mother? Rieniel? Feanarwyn, you speak in riddles. Your mother, my sister, died 59 years ago."  
At this Feanarwyn finally turned to look at the older elf, "The night before the companies were to set out, I had a dream. You were right, my father did not want me to come under any circumstances, but to stay safe under the golden leaves of Lorien no matter how much I pleaded and begged to be allowed to go. But the night before their departure I had a dream and my mother came to me in it and told me that I must accompany the soldiers to Helm's Deep. That my destiny lay entwined with the battle for Middle Earth. I knew I had to follow her words so I joined the march in the dead of night and lost myself among the hundreds of soldiers. But, uncle, I don't understand. Was the destiny of what she spoke only that I watch my father die!"  
Legolas was speechless. Of course, ancestors and loved ones who had passed on were known to appear to those still in Middle-Earth but nonetheless it shocked him still. What could his sister have possibly meant by her message?  
"Perhaps you should speak to Gandalf of this."  
"Later. Right now, I wish to stay here. It's funny, Uncle Legolas, the longer I stand here, the more I remember about my father and the more it hurts. I remember when I was little and just come to Lothlorien, he used to take me riding around the paths of the Golden Woods on his white stallion. And how he defended my lessons in swordplay to the ladies of the court who exclaimed how horrible it was that Thranduil's granddaughter should not even know how to properly curtsy or which fork to use at a banquet."  
A pained smile appeared on her face and her blue eyes darkened with sadness. "I miss him so much already. I loved my mother, uncle, but I never really got the chance to know her. As long as I can recall, it's always been ada and me, and now, it's just me. I'm an orphan now, uncle." A single tear ran down spilled from her eye and glistened upon her cheek. "Uncle, would you mind awfully if I asked you to leave? I…I'd really like just a little while longer here by myself. I have a feeling we won't be back here for a long time."  
"Fea, I think you should come with me and tell Gandalf what Rin told you."  
"I will, uncle, later. I promise."  
Legolas said nothing more but walked away. He was very much disturbed at his niece's manner and at the dream which she had related. If Rin really had appeared in a dream to her daughter…but what destiny could such a young elleth have in the lands of men? Albeit Feanarwyn did have an exceptionally good hand with a sword for an elleth of her age, but she had no extraordinary gift which would sweep the field or win the war. Legolas sighed. He had never been one to claim understanding of the intentions of the Valar. He would make sure she talked to Gandalf later. Right now, she deserved to be left alone as she wished. She needed time to grieve. And if this was only the beginning, many would need that time before long.

Feanarwyn stood by her father's grave long into the night. Rapt in thought, she didn't notice the cease of activity behind her as Helm's Deep settled in for the night. The only movement in the fortress was guards prowling the battlements, the only light, their torches and the twinkling stars, pinpoints in the deep-blue heavens. Outwardly, the young elleth was a calm and motionless as a statue, but inwardly, her thoughts were troubled.

It was like she had told her uncle. She was an orphan now, for good and true. She had said it then, but the meaning of the words had not sunk into her mind. Now, they sat there, in the bottom of her thought, like dense, jagged rocks disrupting a smooth lake bed. Orphan.

She breathed deeply and swallowed, trying to force back the tears that still threatened to fall. It hadn't hurt like this when her mother had died. Feanarwyn had been young then, not really understanding what death was. It had taken a long time for her to understand that she would never see her mother again, and by that time, her memory of her had faded and the hurt was real, but dim. It hurt like a bruise, always present but only known when you press upon it. This hurt thought, this hurt was like a knife. She understood perfectly. She would never see her father again.

All the memories flooded her mind. Like the archery and sword-fighting lessons he had given her, and the birthday that he had given her the daggers she carried now, and the happy surprise on his face when she and her uncles, Rumil and Orophin, had thrown him a party in celebration of his selection to lead the host to Helm's Deep. Not even they had know that she was even then planning to join the march, just one more hooded archer tramping along the road. It had been no easy thing to sneak past them. They had wanted to join the expedition, especially Orophin, the youngest of he father's brothers, but her father had forbade them as he had her. They were needed in Lothlorien, he had said, in case the battle went ill and Sauron then turned his evil sight further northward. It was good that he had done so. If Rumil or Orophin had accompanied her father, it would have been much harder to lose herself among the company and she probably would have been spotted and packed back off to Lorien, regardless of her protestations and testimonials of her mother's words. And she would not be here to fulfill her destiny, whatever that was. Her mother's words now seemed very big for such a small elleth as she felt.

She heard soft footsteps behind her, as from one who did not wish to disturb her thoughts. She made no move even as the person drew up beside her and stood silently. From the corner of her eye, she could see that the newcomer was a young man of Rohan, still dressed and girded for battle. His heavy boots had made the muffled sounds against the earth. He was restless, uncomfortable with the moody silence, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He could stand it no longer apparently, because he broke the silence.

"You must be tired, m'lady, standing here all day."

At this, Fea smiled and turned toward him, "Save your 'm'lady's' for Eowyn of Rohan or Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. I am no lady."

"Encouraged by her smile, he rejoined, "Lady or no, I have been watching you from the battlements these past hours and you must be hungry as well as tired. I've brought you some fruit and bread I managed to save from the hungry savages I must share a table with."

He held out his hands and Fea accepted the proffered food. She devoured the small loaf quickly. She _was_ hungry. But when she bit into the fruit, she slowed. It was a warm, ripe peach, juicy and firm. Weeks had passed since she had tasted something so delicious and now it seemed as lovely as any of the fruit she had ever tasted in the Golden Forest.

When she had finished, she spoke, "Is this all you came to see me for, sir? Or did my Uncle Legolas send you out to drag me inside?"

"It is all I came for. That and to know your name. Though your uncle did see me leave the Deep and bade me remind you to rest before you must see Gandalf tomorrow morning."

"Aye. Though what light he can shed is a mystery to me." Fea's eyes swung back down to her father's grave as she said this, but then she looked back up at the young man. "As for the other, my name is Feanarwyn, but most simply call me Fea. I thank you, sir, for the food and your courtesy, sir, though I do not know your name, but I think I shall remain out here a bit longer, alone, if I may."

"My name is Eoden. And if you will have no 'm'lady' I will have no 'sir,' though I have far less claim to the courtesy than you. I am only a soldier, bound to serve my country and my king. I bid you goodnight, and hope to see you on the morn."

He nodded to her as he turned away to trudge back to the Deep. Fea looked back to the rows and rows of burial mounds. She had seen sadness and sympathy in Eothen's eyes as he had answered her, and she wondered if he had lost someone too in this dreadful battle. It was a high price they had all paid for this victory, yet she had heard that Gandalf had told Aragorn it was only the beginning, and she wondered if they had enough to pay the cost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh yeah, almost forgot! I know some people might get on me about the choice of the name "Eoden." It's just the only name I cold come up with that sounded remotely like It came from Rohan. I'm perfectly willing to change it so let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions they would be welcomed greatly! Thanks a bunch! Please review!


End file.
